Meeting Again rewritten
by AdrianaSakuraLi
Summary: before Metting Again.Sakura a 18 year old girl pregnant of her love Syaora while he goes away to continue his training without knowing that she is pregnant. no magic...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is 18 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

Meeting Again!

Chapter 1

Remembering the past.

Normal P.O.V:

It was midnight in Tomoeda , Japan. A auburn hair color, green- emerald eyes girl was sitting near a river crying her heart out, like there was no tomorrow. The girl's name was Sakura Kinomoto a 18 year old girl, who had just been left by her boyfriend because of a 'family business' a 18 year old girl who was pregnant of her gone lover.

Yes Sakura was pregnant of Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li was sakura's boyfriend since they were 13 years old. they loved each other a lot. Everyone thought that they were already engaged , but they were wrong.

Syaoran Li happened to be Asia's most desirable bachelor and the heir to the Li clan , who owned more than half of Asia. He met Sakura in school in Japan, where his family sent him to study, and felled in love with her not after long. Sakura and Syaoran had been inseparable, they were always together , the lived together. more for Touya's dislike.

Touya Kinomoto is Sakura's overprotective mean brother. Touya almost had a heart attack when Sakura told him that she had a boyfriend, almost killed Syaoran when he saw his little sister kissing him and him kissing back. When Sakura moved with Syaoran Touya almost run over Syaoran with the car, but couldn't ,cuz his 'beautiful'(sarcastic tone) sister made sure that the tires of his car were flat that day. He always hated Syaoran , or any boy that liked Sakura for the matter. But now that he knew that his little baby sister was having baby , when she was a baby herself ( A/N: in Touya's eyes of course!) he would made sure that Syaoran couldn't have another , but when Sakura told him that Syaoran went away, he swore that he would kill Li next time he sees him.

flashback

It was a cold day in Tomoeda. Sakura had just finished unpacking with Syaoran. And now they were both kissing in the couch.

Syaoran started kissing sakura's neck hearing little moans escaping of her mouth.

"Syaoran, Syaoran" Sakura moan over and over again.

"Sakura , stop me if you don't want this" Syaoran said, still kissing her neck.

"No, don't stop please, go on"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Your wish is my command Sakura-hime"

"Wolf."she moaned.

That night they were one. That night was the best night of their lives. That night a something happened. Sakura's baby was conceived.

End of flashback.

Sakura was walking back to Touya's house after crying all she could in the park. She had to run away of everything. Everything remembered her of Syaoran. The park, the school, the movies, everything. She had to go away her and the baby's sake.

When she got to Touya's house she called Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin, who lives in Hong Kong. She knew that Syaoran's family was from Hong Kong , but she also knew that they were not there all the time. So she called Tomoyo , hoping that she would said...

"YES" scream an excited Tomoyo in the telephone" you don't even have to ask, you know that you're always welcome".

"Thanks Tomoyo. I don't know what I could do without you"

" not a lot for what I can hear" she joked

"anyway, when do you want me to move in?"

"NOW, OGM! Sakura have you thought about the baby? Can you fly in your state? What about school or work?" Tomoyo ask in a motherly voice.

" I already went to the gynecology and he told that everything should be fine. I already graduated if you don't remembered. About work .I should start looking for one as soon as I get there, I still have something left from what mom left me , so I use that until I have a job." Sakura explained over the phone.

"oh, o.k., but please don't worry about the work part, I have an idea."

" you do? What is it? Tell me please.!

"o.k. I know you'll hate this , but is the fastest thing I could thought of. Work with me as my model and work in the magazine!." Sakura could feel the stars in Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo owned a magazine called ' blossom magazine' (A/N: I know its kind of a big name for a magazine.). Also Tomoyo was a famous designer in Asia ,she had work with all the important models that you can think of but the only one that she really dreamed of having on her runway was, Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin/best friend.

"well I guess I'll do it until I find a job on my own. Thanks again Tomoyo. I'll better go packing now. Ja ne!"

"Saks(A/N: Tomoyo's pet name for Sakura.) don't worry, I designed a whole new collection just for you. So don't even bother on bringing clothes, besides I will make you wear it" said Tomoyo emphasizing the will part..

"o.k Tomoyo. But I'm still bringing at least 1 bag, whether you like it or not!"

"o.k. fine by me. I'll reserve you a plane ticket right now, so don't worry about it either, just go and pack . I'll call you to tell you your flight information. o.k? ja ne!."

"ja " said Sakura in a defeated voice. After she hung up , she went to pack her belongings , when she heard Touya's voice calling her.

"kaijuu, I'm home" said Touya tormenting his sister by calling her 'monster'.

"I'm not a kaijuu, ni-chan!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs at the brother.

"hey go easy we don't want anything to happen to the baby . Do we?"

"NO"

"o.k. so I got your message. What do you want to talk about?" sounding a little worry at his sister.

" Touya your opinion is not going to change a thing of what I've decided o.k.? good. I'm moving with Tomoyo". yep she drop the bombshell on him

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" he yelled at her over and over again.

"I'm going and I already talk to dad and he said that it was o.k. I know you still think that I'm a baby having another baby soon . But I'm growing up and besides these place brings back too many memories. And you know that during my pregnancy , I can't be sad or suffer a lot, remember?" she said trying to change his mind.

"o.k. I understand but you're merely a baby to me and now you're moving to another country without me to protect you. Who's going to take care of you? Besides two 18 year old leaving alone, its not a good idea." he said trying to get some sense into her mind.

"who told you that we're going to live alone? Aunt Sonomi is leaving with us besides I'm turning 19 next month." she said innocently.

"now that's better. O.k. I let you go. But I'll go visit in the holidays o.k.?but even if you were 19 you can't completely take care of yourself."

"of course I can! And of course you can ! I love you Touya.! And arigatou for caring about me"

" not only you kaijuu but also gakii. Jr." he said with a chuckle.

"HEY! Don't go insulting him/her this early . He/she is not even born yet." she said while slapping him playfully in the arm.

"o.k. kaijuu go and pack . I'll talk to 'tou-san"

"hai"

2 hours later Fujiikata (A/N: did I spelled it right?) Kinomoto was in his living room, while waiting for Touya to bring back the tea. As they sat down, they started talking about Sakura's situation, which Touya was not happy about.

"Touya you have to understand that she wants to go away. It's not like Li-kun its in Hong Kong. We both know that his family keeps him traveling a lot, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I know dad, but she's merely a baby. What would she do when she'll be in labor? Who will give her, her favorite tea when she's depressed?" he said in a worry brotherly voice

"She's a big girl now Touya you can't keep protecting, instead teach her how to be strong for her and the baby's sake. Besides I already talk to Sonomi and we both know that she loves Sakura like a daughter, so she'll make sure that nothing happens to her or the baby."

"I know dad I'll do that, but can we visit her during the holidays? If its not too much to ask?"

"of course. I know that we both can't live very long without seeing her. But we'll have to make reservation with a month before the date , you know how difficult can be by that time of the year" said Sakura's father smiling.

"thanks dad. I'll go see the kaiiju now , see how she's doing up there"

"o.k dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." he said while Touya was going up the stairs.

When Touya walked into sakura's room he smile at seeing her sleeping like a baby in her bed, probably exhausted by packing. Considering that her suitcase was lying down on the floor almost full. He went to his room and picked a picture of him, his mother ( who passed away when he was 7 and Sakura was 3) his father and baby Sakura. He sneaked up to sakura's room and hided the picture in one of sakura's shirt in her suitcase. Then he slightly woke her up.

"kaiiju , it time for dinner" he whispered softly

"mmmmm"

"come, Sakura wake up."

"mmmmmm me sleepy, go away" she mumbled half sleep.

"SAKURA DINNER'S READY" Touya shouted in her hear.

" where, where?" she woke up with her eyes wide open looking for food.

"ha-ha! Come on dinner's ready"

"why didn't you woke me up?" she said frustrated.

"but I did."

"humph" and with that Sakura ran downstairs towards the dinner room ready to eat.

Touya stood there sweat dropping at his sister reaction, but then realized that was just the hormones kicking up. " and who is going to take care of you while you're there?" he said to himself, worried that his sister wouldn't be the same.

New York, USA.

A 18 year old boy was sitting in the middle of meeting. Syaoran Li was now the CEO of Li corporations, after his fathers dead. Syaoran mind however was not in the meeting. His mind was busy thinking about certain green-emerald eyed girl, who he had left to finish his training. Sometimes he regretted to be a Li, but then if he wasn't he might had not meet Sakura. He remembered that sakura's birthday was next month, and that it would be a nice gift to be there in her 19 birthday. He started thinking about she has to him that day before he interrupted her.

Flashback

"Sakura I need to tell you something" "Syaoran I had to tell you something" said a smiling Sakura with a paper in her hands.

"you first"

"no. you first . This might take a while" she said in her cheerful voice.

" o.k. Sakura I'm sorry but mother thinks its time to take over the company. They want me to move to USA this weekend. I'm sorry"

"W-w-wh-what? You're not serious are ? Syaoran tell me that you're not serious, please!" Sakura said crying while wrinkling the paper that she had in her hands

"Sakura I'm sorry . I don't want to but I have to. Please wait for me I' promise I'll… Sakura! Sakura come back". he started yelling at her when she took off running.

That was the last day that he saw her.

End of flashback.

But little did he know that that paper said something that he should had heard.

That paper was Sakura's pregnancy test.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW..!


	2. WHAT?

Summary: Sakura is 18 years old when she gets pregnant of Syaoran's baby. but Syaoran is gone away because of family business and may never come back. Sakura is highly affected because she never told him that she was pregnant . What would she do when after 2 months later she sees him again? What would he say when he sees her pregnant?

A/N: this is my first CCS fanfic. PLEASE review and tell me what do you think of it. Or what do you want to happen, I'll promise that somehow I'll put your opinions in the story.

Meeting again.

Chapter 2

What?

IN NEW YORK, USA

Syaoran's P.O.V.

When I got home to my apartment it was merely 9:00 p.m. I went to my bathroom to have nice long bath, but my phone rang so I had to answer.

"What?" he yelled without knowing that in the other end was…

"Xiao Lang is that how you talk to your mother?" said mom in an I'm-pissed-off-at-you-right-now voice.

"Mother, I thought that it was someone else. But what do you want? You never call"

"Can't a mother call her child once in a while? O.k. I called you to tell you that you will be coming home next week. And then you'll take over the company, but only half of it .a 25 % will be given to you when you marry and the other 25 when you have the heir. Understood.?"

"Yes mother, but I want to go to Japan before going home"

"No can't do. You can go after you finished your training here. And that's final"

"Yes mother, when will the jet be arriving?"

"It'll arrive at 3:00 a.m. you can come immediately or when you feel ready."

"I'll be there at 4:00 a.m., o.k mother?"

"o.k good night Xiao Lang"

"Night mother"

And with that my present for Sakura was ruined. I really wanted to go back and see her in her birthday but now I can't. I wonder if she moved on. What was what she needed to tell me that day but couldn't? What was that paper? I had so many questions and no answers for them. It was driving me insane.

When I go back to Japan, soon I hope, I'll ask her to marry me. I just hope that she loves me enough to say yes. I'm not asking her to marry me because of the company, that would be a bonus, but because I really love her.

And nothing could stop that .

right?

IN TOMOEDA, JAPAN.

Sakura's P.O.V.

"I'm going to bed now" I said to Touya and otou-san. I felt really tired I don't if it's was because of the food, the pregnancy or packing, but whatever it was I was really tired.

"o.k Sakura go to sleep, tomorrow its going to be along day." said father with a small smile on his lips.

I suddenly felt the need to cry, just thinking that I'll be leaving my dad and onii-chan alone. However I didn't. I knew that after my baby was born I could come back or stay in Hong Kong and that maybe dad and onii-chan could live with me.

I went to my room and started re-packing . I wanted to pack light as possible, and after all clothes with Tomoyo near, wouldn't be a problem. So I packed my favorite pair of shirts and skirts. Some jeans , my underwear, socks and some accessories. A couple of pictures of my friends, family, myself and some random pictures of Penguin Park and the town.

A picture of Syaoran , that picture will be the picture that I'll have to show to my baby when asks who's his/her father. I cry at this, only thinking that my baby wouldn't meet his/her father breaks my heart. Will other kids in school bully him/her when they know that he/she doesn't have a dad? Will he/she hate for not telling Syaoran about my pregnancy? All this questions with no other answer that ; time will tell.

I picked a shirt from my luggage to fold it again when I notice that was protecting something. I opened the shirt to see what was protecting and I saw a picture that I haven't seen before. A picture of Touya, okaa-san , otou-san and me. My mother looked so beautiful in that picture. Her long gray-ish hair at the sides of her face with me in her lap happily smiling at the camera. Otou-san next to her in her right and Touya in her left all of us smiling. I wonder if it was Touya who sneaked this picture in here. And if he did I'm thankful.

Next day.

Normal P.O.V.

It was 9:00 a.m. in the Kinomoto household when you could hear scream all over the house.

"KAIJUU , MOVE, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE THE PLANE." Touya shouted for the 10000th time.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU TOUYA AND I'M COMING RIGTH NOW.!"

"Stop fighting you two! You don't want this to be your last memory of each other, do you?" said the only calmed voice in the house, Fujiikata's.

"YES DAD.!" they both yelled.

"o.k. Sakura sweetie give your bags to Touya . Touya put sakura's bags in the car. Sakura sweetie come with me."

"o.k. dad, kaijuu where' re your bags.?"

"I'm not a kaijuu Touya! And I only packed one bag and it's in my room."

"Only one bag? Sakura you're not going to stay there for a month, you're going to stay there more than that." said Touya alarmed at his sister statement.

"I know but Tomoyo insisted in only bringing one bag, because she said that she already have a whole new collection for the baby and me, so it won't really be necessary to pack more than one bag.! " said Sakura with the matter-of-fact voice.

"o.k. knowing Tomoyo she's driving herself crazy with new designs for you and the baby."

"Duh! You know how she is."

"o.k. Sakura come with me" said Fujiikata.

"o.k. dad"

Once they were in the living room Fujiikata took a small box that was in the coffee table and handed it to Sakura.

"What is this dad?"

"That is the jewels that you're mother left you. I was supposed to give them to you on your 19 birthday, but I thought that if you and them now will be much better, come on open it"

When Sakura opened the box she saw a locket with a Sakura flower shape and a ring that had something in a language which Sakura didn't know.

Sakura cried a little, but not a cry of sadness, but a cry of happiness when she saw these. Sakura had seen pictures of her mother wearing that same locket and ring.

"Sakura. Before your mother died, she had a wish. Her wish was to tell you that no matter who you loved you're love will always come back to you. She also told me that when you have you're children, pass the locket to her. As you can see Touya has the same ring that you do now. She said that if you give something to your children like that your relationship with them becomes stronger. So please Sakura wear them and when you have your baby pass that to hi/her. o.k.?" said Fujiikata with single tear running down his face, because of the memory of his beautiful Nadeshko.

"I will dad, don't even mention it. O.k you know I will."

"Good. Now lets go before Touya has a heart attack" said Fujiikata joking

"Yeah".

At the airport.

"PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD IN GATE 5. PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD IN GATE 5.

"Well that's my flight!, I'm going to miss you so much"

"Write o.k.? and us when you get there."

"Of course dad."

They hugged each other and said there good bye's.

"kaijuu I'm going to miss. And remembered that if you want to come back don't hesitate on it o.k.?"

"Touya." she said with tears in her face.

"Now go before you miss you're flight. I'll be here waiting for you to come back".

"o.k. I'll miss you. I love you Touya."

"I love you too kaijuu" and a single tear escaped from Touya's face.

"Sakura honey take this with you. O.k. Don't worry it something else you're mother left in case of a emergency." said Fujiikata while handing her a small bag.

"Oh. Thanks dad. I'll see you guys in the holidays?"

"of course, you're not getting reed of us that easily." said Touya

"LAST CALL TO PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KONG PLEASE ABOARD GATE 5. LAST CALL TO PASSANGER IN FLIGHT 205 WITH DESTINATION HONG KNOG PLEASE ABOARD GATE 5. THANK YOU."

"I better go. See you later!" she said given them a short hugged to both of them and going towards the gate.

"Don't forget to call" Touya shouted. Sakura waved and shake her head slightly meaning that she'll call. And made her way to the plane,

4 hours later.

"Finally. I'm in Hong Kong" said a smiling Sakura while getting off the plane. When she got out of the gate a violet eyed girl jumped on her. Tomoyo.

"Sakuraaaaa-channn" Tomoyo scream of happiness could be heard all over the place.

"Tomoyo-chan. How are you? But could you first get off me, its can hard to breath"

"oops! Sorry Saks!. I'm fine, don't worry about me. But how was your flight? Did everything went alright? How are you doing right now?"

"my flight was fine except that it took too long. Everything went alright, the baby didn't do anything . Yet. And right now I need to eat."

"come on let go to the house and drop your stuff. You remember Meling right?"

"yeah Syaoran's cousin . And one of friends . Duh!" she said playfully.

" well , I told her that you were coming and she wants to have lunch with us and see how you're doing. Don't worry I didn't told her that you're pregnant."

"oh. ok. I'm going to tell her if she promise not to tell Syaoran. I don't want him to know."

"o.k. now lets go. I already can hear your stomach going into the civil war" said Tomoyo in her jockeying voice.

"hehehe!"

Once they dropped Sakura luggage in Tomoyo's house. They went to "Cheery Blossom Restaurant" ( A/N: guess who's they owner.? Syaoran) where was Meiling told them to wait for her. Once they were there, they waited for Meiling to come. Five minutes later Meling came and her jaw dropped when she saw Sakura. Sakura was wearing a white summer dress with some Sakura's designed in the end, courtesy of Tomoyo . Her hair was down but she was wearing a pink headband. She also wore pink ballerinas. She looked cute. But that wasn't the only thing that caught Meiling's eye. She saw Sakura's small bump.

"OMG! Sakura! How are you doing? Tell me something are my eyes playing tricks on me or are you pregnant?" asked Meling

"Meling I'm o.k. so don't worry and I tell you if you promise not to tell Syaoran."

"o.k"

"Yes. I'm pregnant of Syaoran."


End file.
